


The meaning of life

by sam04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bullying, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Reveal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlins Tag beginnt schlecht - und endet großartig. Ein Drabble über Geburtstage, Magie und eine Menge Idioten (sowohl gute als auch schlechte).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meaning of life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelG_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelG_98/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The meaning of life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076659) by [sam04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04)



*

_What is the meaning of life?_

 

_Other people._

 

_(John Green)_

*

 

Es war einer solcher Tage an denen man sich wünscht, am liebsten niemals das Bett verlassen zu haben. Merlin war müde, hungrig und zu spät und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre einfach wieder umgedreht und nach Hause gegangen. Aber dazu war dieser Tag einfach zu wichtig. Nicht nur, dass er bis um vier Uhr morgens an seinem letzten Aufsatz gesessen hatte, der heute fällig war und 35% seiner Note ausmachte – heute war auch der Geburtstag seiner besten Freundin.

Er stolperte in den Vorlesungsraum zwei Minuten nach Beginn der Stunde, aber der Professor warf ihm nur einen irritierten Blick zu und fuhr unbeirrt mit seinem Vortrag fort. 

„Happy Birthday, Gwen“ wisperte er seiner besten Freundin außer Atem zu, während er sich neben ihr auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Sie strahlte ihn an. 

„Danke, Merlin!“ Sie schob ihm ein in Alufolie eingepacktes Päckchen zu und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Sollte ich nicht eigentlich dir ein Geschenk geben und nicht umgekehrt?“, fragte er, nahm das Päckchen aber dennoch an und steckte es in seine Tasche.

„Das sind ein paar Nutella-Toasts“, grinste sie. „Ich sehe doch, dass du heute Morgen wieder zu nichts gekommen bist.“

„Du, Gwen, bist eine Heilige“, seufzte Merlin dankbar und blickte sehnsüchtig auf die Uhr. 

„Und nachdem Vorfall mit dem Küchenmesser bin ich um jede Sekunde froh bei der ich weiß, dass du nicht in der Küche bist!“, setzte sie hinterher und Merlin schnappte empört nach Luft.

„Hey! Ich kann nichts dafür, dass meine Küchengeräte dich lieber mögen als mich!“, grummelte er. Gwen kicherte nur und wandte sich dann wieder dem Professor zu, der ihnen bereits genervte Blicke zuwarf.

* 

Zur Mittagspause war Merlin immer noch nicht viel wacher und es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre am Schluss des Vortrags eingeschlafen. Gwen verabschiedete sich im Gang von ihm.

„Vielleicht triffst du ja deinen Traumprinz wieder“, kicherte sie und verschwand, bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte. Merlin blickte sich schnell um, ob jemand ihren Kommentar gehört hatte, doch alle anderen Schüler waren bereits auf halbem Weg zur Cafeteria und so konnte er beruhigt warten bis seine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normal wurde, bevor er ebenfalls diese Richtung einschlug.

Er hatte anschließend zwei Freistunden und so blieb er nach dem Gong, der die Mittagspause für beendet erklärte in der Mensa sitzen und begann in seinen Büchern zu lesen.

Merlin hatte gerade mal zwei Seiten gelesen, als eine Gruppe lärmender Jungen hereinkam und sich in die Nähe setzte. Er schaffte es seine Konzentration nicht zu verlieren und weiterzulesen, bis ein Schatten plötzlich über ihm aufragte und er in das Gesicht von Valiant, einem Grobian eine Klasse über ihm, blickte.

„Sieh mal an“, grinste Valiant und hob eines von Merlins Büchern hoch, um es abwertend anzublicken. „Mr. Ich-bin-besser-als-jeder-andere. Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?“

Merlin seufzte lautlos. Es stimmte, dass er sich größtenteils von den anderen fernhielt, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er ein Stipendium hatte und dies nicht wegen irgendwelchen Partys gefährden wollte. Gwen und ihr Freund Lancelot waren einige der wenigen mit denen er wirklich oft abhing. Leider hatte dieses Verhalten das Aufsehen solcher Leute wie Valiant erregt, die daraus geschlossen hatten, dass er sich für etwas besseres halten musste.

„Ich habe eine Freistunde“, murmelte Merlin, obwohl er wusste, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Valiant übertrieben laut und hielt sich eine Hand ans Ohr. „Ich kann dich hier unten nicht hören. Du musst wissen, ich gehöre zu dem einfachen Fußvolk!“ Seine Freunde, die sich inzwischen um Merlins Tisch versammelt hatten, lachten schallend. Merlin verdrehte nur die Augen und versuchte ihm das Buch wieder aus der Hand zu nehmen.

„Ja, sehr lustig, jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.“, sagte er bestimmt, aber es nützte nichts.

„Oh, der Herr möchte seine Ruhe haben.“, spottete Valiant. „Sind wir deine Zeit nicht Wert, Emrys? Glaubst du, du bist uns überlegen?“ Merlin spürte wie langsam Wut in ihm aufstieg und er schluckte unsicher. Jetzt wäre ein ganz schlechter Zeitpunkt, um...

„Ihr solltet gehen.“, wies er Valiant und seine Freunde an, ohne auf seinen Kommentar einzugehen. Doch das schien Valiant gar nicht zu gefallen. Eine Hand ergriff Merlin am Kragen und zog ihn von seinem Stuhl hoch.

„Und du glaubst, du kannst mir sagen, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe? Was glaubst du, wer du bist?!“, zischte er und schüttelte Merlin etwas. Hinter ihnen ertönten plötzlich Schritte und ein lautes „Hey!“ war zu hören, doch es war schon zu spät. Merlin spürte wie etwas in ihm sich zusammenzog und im nächsten Moment sah er hinter Valiant einen Stuhl heranfliegen, der mit voller Wucht gegen dessen Hinterkopf krachte. Eine Sekunde lang blieb Valiant noch stehen und starrte ihn verwirrt an, dann spürte Merlin wie sich sein Griff um ihn löste und er zu Boden sackte.

Das Problem war nur, dass seine Kumpanen, anstatt sich um ihren gefallenen Anführer Sorgen zu machen, sich nun ebenfalls Merlin zuwandten. Bevor Merlin irgendetwas tun konnte, spürte er bereits wie eine Faust auf seiner Nase auftraf. Der Schmerz blendete ihn für eine Sekunde, dann sah er wie die drei anderen Jungen von ihm weggeschleudert wurden und er seufzte erleichtert – bis sie sich wieder aufrichteten und ziemlich wütend zu ihm starrten.

In Windeseile blickte er sich um, doch die Kerle versperrten ihm den Weg nach draußen und so rannte er stattdessen zwischen den Tischen hindurch, bis er schließlich in einer Ecke einen Tisch fand, der etwas versteckt war und kletterte darunter.

Es war ein bisschen peinlich sich mit achtzehn Jahren unter einem Tisch verstecken zu müssen, doch wenn er die Wahl hatte zwischen Verstecken und Verprügelt zu werden, dann würde er die Peinlichkeit jederzeit vorziehen.

Zu seiner Überraschung folgte ihm niemand und nach einigen Minuten begann er, sich ein wenig zu entspannen.

Er wusste nicht, ob Valiant und seine Minions verstanden, was gerade passiert war und er hoffte einfach, dass sie zu beschämt davon waren, von ihm ‚besiegt’ worden zu sein, als dass sie groß hinterfragen würden, was sie gesehen oder nicht gesehen hatten.

Merlin wollte gerade wieder unter dem Tisch hervorklettern, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte, die in seine Richtung kamen und er zog sich wieder weiter in die Ecke zurück.

„Merlin?“, rief plötzlich eine Stimme und Merlin riss die Augen auf.

„Arthur!“ Er beeilte sich so sehr unter dem Tisch hervorzukommen, dass er sich den Kopf anstieß und einen Moment schwankte, doch dann war Arthur bereits da und stützte ihn.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Arthur nach einem einzigen Blick auf ihn. Merlin errötete.

„Ich... bin gestolpert.“, murmelte er und blickte zur Seite. Arthur und er waren noch nicht lange befreundet – wenn man die ständige Zankerei der beiden als Freundschaft bezeichnen konnte – und Merlin wollte nicht noch mehr als Schwachkopf dastehen als er es in Arthurs Augen ohnehin schon war. Es verging kaum ein Tag an dem er nicht stolperte oder sich irgendwie sonst vor ihm zum Narren machte. Und auch wenn Gwen und Lancelot der festen Überzeugung waren, dass Merlin und Arthur füreinander bestimmt waren und Arthur genauso sehr in Merlin verknallt war wie Merlin in Arthur (was dieser rigoros verneinte. Er mochte Arthur nicht so. Arthur war einfach... _Arthur_ ), so machte dass das ganze doch nur noch peinlicher und definitiv würde Merlin Arthur nicht auf die Nase binden, dass...

„ _Mer_ lin“ Arthur hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte ihn herausfordernd an. Merlin sah ihn unschuldig an – oder versuchte es zumindest.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest.“, behauptete er stur.  Arthur verdrehte die Augen.

„Sicher ist Valiant, der gerade halb ohnmächtig hier heraus gewankt ist, ebenfalls gestolpert? Oder vielleicht seit ihr gegeneinander gelaufen, habt gelacht und dann eine Runde Verstecken gespielt?“, fragte Arthur sarkastisch und hob eine Augenbraue.

„Valiant? Ich habe ihn nicht gesehen. Vielleicht siehst du wieder Gespenster?“, fragte Merlin scheinheilig, aber er wusste, dass er das ganze nicht mehr lange aufrechterhalten können würde.

Arthur seufzte genervt. „Komm schon, Merlin, sag mir, was passiert ist.“ Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern. Er öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schmeckte er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut, dass immer noch aus seiner Nase rann.

„Bringst du mich heim?“, fragte Merlin unsicher und wischte sich mit einer Hand das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Arthurs Miene wurde weicher und er nickte.

„Natürlich. Komm schon.“

 *

Merlin lebte zusammen Lancelot in einem der Zimmer auf dem Campus, aber da es Gwens Geburtstag war, wusste Merlin, dass Lance mit ihr unterwegs war. Dementsprechend war das Zimmer leer als sie ankamen und Merlin ließ sich erleichtert auf sein Bett fallen. Arthur kramte im Badezimmer nach einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und kam zusammen mit einem feuchten Waschlappen wieder heraus.

„Wirst du mir jetzt sagen, was passiert ist oder wirst du bis zu unserem Lebensende darauf bestehen, dass du nur gestolpert bist?“, fragte Arthur leise, während er begann Merlins Gesicht zu säubern.

Merlin seufzte leise. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er erklären sollte, dass er Valiant und seine Kumpanen in die Flucht geschlagen hatte ohne zu erklären, dass er... anders war. Andererseits – das war Arthur. Und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Arthur nicht vorstellen und ihn anlügen wollte er ebenfalls nicht.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich an deinem Lebensende noch da bin?“, fragte Merlin schließlich und blickte Arthur in die Augen.

„Sei nicht albern, _Mer_ lin, natürlich bist du dann noch da. Wenn jemand zuerst stirbt, dann ja wohl ich.“, erwiderte Arthur leichthin und Merlins Magen zog sich beim Gedanken an eine Welt ohne Arthur zusammen. Das war keine Welt in der er leben wollte.

„Glaubst du an Magie?“, fragte Merlin, nachdem Arthur den Waschlappen zur Seite gelegt hatte. Arthur runzelte die Stirn.

„Du meinst, so etwas wie Liebe auf den ersten Blick?“, erwiderte er und legte den Kopf schief. Merlin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eher so etwas wie... bei Harry Potter“ Er machte eine vage Handbewegung. Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nicht wirklich“, meinte er. „Aber es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du daran glaubst!“, erwiderte er hastig, als hätte er etwas in Merlins Augen gesehen. Merlin atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen.

„Vertraust du mir?“, wisperte er leise und seine Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. Er würde es tun. Jetzt oder nie.

Bevor Arthur etwas erwiderte, spürte er dessen Hände auf seinen. „Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben jemandem so vertraut wie dir.“, murmelte er leise und Merlin atmete tief durch.

„Ich habe Magie“, sagte er in einem Atemzug und öffnete die Augen. Arthur blickte ihn einen langen Moment lang an, dann nickte er.

„Okay.“ Merlin blinzelte.

„Wie bitte?“, fragte er und seine Stimme hörte sich heiser an.

„Okay.“, wiederholte Arthur. „Wenn du sagst, du hast... Magie, dann glaube ich dir.“ Merlin blinzelte erneut.

„Einfach so?“, fragte er verwirrt und Arthur nickte.

„Einfach so.“, bestätigte er.

„Aber... was, wenn ich dich anlügen würde?“, fragte Merlin, immer noch komplett verdattert.

Arthur hob eine Augenbraue. „Lügst du mich denn an?“, erwiderte er und Merlin schüttelte augenblicklich den Kopf.

„Nein!“, rief er vehement und Arthur grinste.

„Siehst du.“

„Aber...“ Bevor er weiterreden konnte, wurde er von zwei Lippen unterbrochen, die sich auf seine pressten.

„Ich-“, begann Merlin erneut, doch wieder küsste Arthur ihn. Blinzelnd versuchte Merlin sich daran zu erinnern, was er hatte sagen wollen, doch es wollte ihm beim besten Willen nicht einfallen.

„Was... war das?“, fragte er vorsichtig, nachdem Arthur ihn wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Was war was?“, fragte Arthur nonchalant und stand auf, um das Erste-Hilfe-Pack und den Waschlappen zurück ins Bad zu bringen.

„Arthur!“, rief Merlin empört, doch Arthur lachte nur. Kopfschüttelnd sprang Merlin auf und folgte Arthur ins Bad. Dort presste er ihn zu dessen Überraschung gegen das Waschbecken und küsste ihn – diesmal richtig.

Danach war Arthur an der Reihe verwirrt aus der Wäsche zu gucken.

„Ich schätze...“, begann Arthur schließlich und leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „dass du mich auch magst?“ Merlin grinste.

„Du bist erträglich“, erwiderte er und sprang außerhalb von Arthurs Reichweite als dieser versuchte ihn empört zu fassen zu kriegen.

„Erträglich?! Ich bin ja wohl mehr als erträglich!“, rief Arthur und folgte ihm aus dem Bad.

 *

Später am Nachmittag lagen Arthur und Merlin auf Merlins Bett und kuschelten, als Merlin sich plötzlich aufsetzte. 

„Was ist los?“, fragte Arthur verwirrt, doch Merlin schüttelte nur den Kopf und deutete auf einen Stift auf seinem Schreibtisch. Der Stift erhob sich und begann durch die Luft zu fliegen, drehte einige Saltos und tanzte umher.

Arthur grinste, doch er schien nicht erstaunt.

„Du hast mir wirklich geglaubt“, stellte Merlin voller Bewunderung fest. Arthur lächelte und zog ihn an sich.

„Natürlich, du Idiot. Hast du geglaubt, ich hab das einfach nur so gesagt?“, fragte er und klang fast ein wenig beleidigt. Merlin küsste ihn als Antwort.

„Früher habe ich immer gedacht, ich wäre ein Monster.“, murmelte Merlin als er sich wieder neben Arthur gelegt hatte. Arthurs Arme spannten sich an.

„Du bist kein Monster, Merlin. Genauso wenig wie ein Kätzchen oder ein Welpe. Du kannst nichts dafür mit was für Fähigkeiten du auf die Welt kommst.“, erwiderte Arthur leise.

„Mit dieser Meinung bist du aber in der Minderheit... es gibt so viele Vorurteile über Magie. Ein paar Jahrhunderte früher wäre ich am Galgen gelandet!“ Merlin schauderte bei dem Gedanken.

„Zum Glück sind wir heute im 21. Jahrhundert und da gibt es so etwas nicht mehr“, beruhigte ihn Arthur. „Aber hey, einen Vorteil hat es doch – deine Berufswahl steht fest: Kauf dir eine Zauberkugel und du kannst auf jedem Jahrmarkt der Welt arbeiten! Das wäre ein Spaß“, kicherte Arthur plötzlich und Merlin schubste ihn.

„Idiot“, grinste er und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Dein Idiot“, erwiderte Arthur und beugte sich über ihn, um ihn zu küssen.

Merlin verdrehte die Augen. „Das war kitschig“, murmelte er, aber erwiderte den Kuss trotzdem.

**Author's Note:**

> Das war ein Geschenk/eine Challenge von meiner Freundin :)  
> Sie hat sich folgende Sachen gewünscht:  
> Lokalität: Cafeteria  
> Wetter: Schnee  
> Person: Gwen  
> Aktivität: unter den Tisch kriechen, verstecken  
> Wörter: Nutella, Zauberkugel, Monster, Vorurteile, Galgen, Küchenmesser
> 
> Da es ihr gefallen hat, hoffe ich einfach, dass es euch anderen auch gefällt :D Ich werde bestimmt noch weitere Sachen posten :)  
> Ich hab dich lieb, M <3


End file.
